A New Beginning
by amk7
Summary: What happened after the screen went black? - S6 finale
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **

**So like the description says, this is pretty much a scenario of what could have happened after the screen went black in the Season 6 Finale. Ugh, I'm constantly thinking about what happened, I'm really hoping for some kind of flashback! This is my first Bones fic, so please let me know what you think!**

****_**None of the characters are or ever will be mine :c **_

* * *

><p>She slowed her steps until the came to a halt on the streetlight-lit path, Booth's assuring words of Angela and Hodgins' new family giving her new courage. She turned to face him, taking a deep breath, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm...I'm pregnant…you're the father." She met his eyes with clear uncertainty, trying to gauge his reaction. He stared at her with disbelief for a second before breaking out into a wide grin. She couldn't help but mirror it in relief. "You're pregnant?" his smile still widening while he processed the information. "Yes, it appears that our coitus has resulted in the implantation of-" she was cut off by strong arms lifting her off the ground and spinning her round in a tight embrace and laughter. His lips reached up to meet hers passionately, smothering her smile with his. "B-Booth, put me down!" she laughed, stumbling slightly as he placed he back down, hands still intertwined. "You're happy," she stated, with a smile. She was a scientist. She'd had no way of predicting his reaction, no matter how long she'd spend thinking about it the last couple of days. But now, his happiness was fact. She could deal with fact. She let herself breath again. "What, of course I'm Happy, Bones! You're- we're having a baby. A little baby Bones!" His voice was still full of disbelief and barely louder than a breath. "Wait, did you think I <em>wouldn't <em>be happy?" his smile faltered and his eyes became serious as he tried to think of any instances when he'd made her think otherwise. She looked up, into his eyes of concern and question. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words. She couldn't explain the mess of feelings she'd had lately. She didn't want to admit she'd been scared. She didn't want to admit she had considered that Booth might walk away. Booth studied her face and could clearly see she was struggling with her answer. Conveying her feelings in words wasn't her strong point, especially when put on the spot. He looped his arm around her waist as gently tugged her towards the apartment building door, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "C'mon Bones, we'll talk inside."

Brennan flopped onto the loungeroom couch, exhausted from the day it had been, as Booth closed the apartment door and crossed the room to join her. They both sat silently, side-by-side, heads spinning. Now that they'd recovered from the initial reaction, the main focus of Brennan's worries, their heads started to fill with questions and scenarios.

Booth turned to his partner, clearly reading the worry etched into her expression and desperately wanting to put her at ease. "Hey," he said softly, breaking the silence and lacing his fingers with hers, "This is going to be amazing, Bones. I know you're scared, I know you have worries and questions, but I am letting you know right now that it's going to be okay. _We're _going to be okay," he said, emphasizing his words and not breaking contact with her blue-greens to prove his sincerity. "This baby is going to be the luckiest little boy or girl," he grinned, not being able to contain the smile anymore. "He is going to have a daddy that will protect him and the most beautiful mummy in the world that will love him with all her heart." Brennan rolled her eyes at his cheesiness, but she couldn't help smile and slightly tear up at his sweetness. "She looked down at their joint hands and sucked in a breath. "I think I already love it, Booth." Her confession was barely a whisper, her tone questioning, as if not understanding her own emotions. "I know it's irrational. It is still at a cellular stage with no capabilities of thought or feelings or even a heartbeat yet and I-" she paused when she glanced at Booth's expression. "Booth, why are you laughing?" Her brow furrowed as she stared unbelievably at her partner, having no clue as to what he would think was so funny. "It's just-" he chuckled again shaking his head, "You're trying to rationalize pregnancy, Bones. You're worried because you can't understand why you love the most beautiful gift the world has given us." This only made Brennan's expression look further confused. "Booth, the world has nothing to do w-" she was cut off by another laugh. Booth was certainly very amused tonight. Brennan huffed and slumped down further into the couch, annoyed that Booth didn't seem to be taking her seriously. "Hey, I'm sorry Bones," he sighed, trying to shake straighten his face to show he was taking her seriously, "I just… I'm just so happy."

They simply gazed at each other, eyes filled with unspoken promise and immeasurable happiness, giddy smiles plastered on their faces. He stood up from the couch, gently tugging her up too. Wrapping his arms protectively around her waist, he ducked his head, softly pressing his lips against her mouth before resting his forehead against hers. She angled up her face again, claiming his lips as he began to back into the bedroom. Yes, they had a lot to discuss. She hadn't even begun to share what she was feeling and he hadn't expressed even a tenth of his happiness. They'd barely spoken about any arrangements at all. After all they'd been through, all the triumphs and all the mistakes- it had all lead to this. But, it could wait until morning. They were both exhausted, their eyes tired, yet glowing with happiness. They had time, hell, they had a whole lifetime if he could convince her. He was happy. _They _were happy. And despite all scientific reason and unsaid thoughts, that was enough for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>So, short and not incredibly exciting, but I'm up for more chapters if you guys are (: <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay guys, but here's the second chapter!  
>Thankyou so much for the reviews, they're what keeps me going (:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beep. <em>

Brennan took a moment to recognise her phone alarm, her body to not quite willing to let go off the best sleep she had had in days. She reluctantly let her eyelids flutter open, taking a moment to adjust to the light. The early sun that leaked through the hastily closed blinds spilled over the sheets, but was not the source of the warmth she felt as she woke to the new day. She knew there were several obstacles to overcome in the long road ahead, but this overpowering warmth she felt as she lay snuggled against her partner only confirmed last night's thoughts; _They were happy. And that was enough._

_Beep Beep Beep. _

Her persistent alarm broke her from her reverie, but as she tried to free an arm to reach across to the side table, a strong arm pulled her tighter into the embrace. "Mm staaay," came a slurred request from her slowly-awakening pillow. Ignoring her clearly delirious partner, she continued to try and wriggle free, softly nudging his arms to loosen his grip. "Booth! Booth I need to –" she tried reaching for her phone, her restricting position causing her to fall a few centimetres short.

_beep beep beep. _

The annoying, continuous ringing caused Booth to scrunch up his face and shake his head slightly, as if trying to rid the sound from his head, and causing him to momentarily loosen grip, allowing Brennan to slip free and silence her alarm. Yawning, Booth lifted his head high enough to glance at the bedside clock. "Bones, it's barely six on a Saturday," he groaned, slumping back onto the pillows, "What are you doing?"  
>"I have to go to work Booth," she said simply, pulling back the covers, pulling herself upright and slipping her feet onto the carpet.<br>"Woah, hey Bones, you can't go to work!" Booth exclaimed, shaking off the last of his sleepiness and catching her wrist before she could leave the bedside, gently pulling her back down. "We don't have a case, Angela and Hodgins are on leave with Michael and Cam gave you the weekend off. And-" he continued, cutting her off as her mouth opened to protest, "you just gave me the best news ever, therefore I am never-" he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Letting. You. Go," he said, punctuating each word an affectionate kiss. All forms of defence and reason left Brennan's tongue as she melted back into his arms, catching his lips with hers once again, before they'd gone very far. "Okay," she breathed, catching her breath as they broke apart. The paperwork could wait until Monday.

bbb

She awoke later, the day's sunlight now forcing its glow upon the room. She immediately noticed the warmth missing from her side, causing her eyes to flutter open. She glanced sideways. _10.23am. _She began to pull aside the covers to go search for her missing partner, when it hit her. There was no mistaking the aroma of Booth's famous _Chick Pea Surprise Omelette._There was no question to where he was now.

She scuffed her way to the kitchen, her favourite robe secured around her and fluffy slippers comfortable at her feet. Hearing her approach, Booth looked up with the triumphant smile he always had after a successful kitchen creation. "Good morning, Sleepy, he teased with a warm smile, expertly adding a dash of spice to the saucepan as she slipped onto a barstool. She took a moment to appreciate the view as he continued to prepare his masterpiece. His morning hair was dishevelled, yet _Oh so adorable, _the clear stubble adding even more definition to his jaw. And _wow_, did that plain v-neck sure did know how to show off those arms. Of course that was nothing compared to the semi-tight boxers that seemed to have taken her eyes hostage. "Hungry?" She tore her eyes away, with a slight guilty blush, thinking she'd been caught. She took a moment to register the steaming saucepan he was gesturing to with his spatula. "Oh, uh, yes, yes please." He reached up to grab a plate before flipping the omelette onto it, sliding it in front of her with a wink. He sauntered back to the pan for his serving, with an obvious and cocky swing of his hips. _Busted._ She broke out into a girlish grin, picking up her knife and fork and inhaling the aroma of her fresh-made meal, before halting in her tracks. Her cutlery clattered onto the table and the stool screeched across the flooring as she pushed herself away for the bench. She'd already made it halfway to the bathroom before he spun around. _"Bones?"_

"You sure you're okay?"  
>"Yes, Booth you've already asked me that at least four times. Vomiting during the first trimester of pregnancy, especially when exposed to strong scents is perfectly normal. Simply hormonal."<br>"Well, d'you think you might wanna come back out, relax on the couch for a bit?"  
>She nodded, beginning to pick herself off the tiled floor and swatting away Booth's arms as he tried to help, before freezing, half-way off the ground. He pulled her hair back just in time. "Ssh, it's okay baby," he soothed, gently rubbing her back as she gasped for air after another spell, wiping away the few warm tears that escaped down her cheeks with the pad of his thumb as she gripped the bowl tighter.<p>

bbb

Half an hour and a shower later, they were settled comfortably on the couch, Booth's arms wrapped protectively around his partner, Omelette safely discarded in the trash. "Thanks Booth," she breathed as he flicked mindlessly through the channels, not wanting her vulnerability to rise above a whisper. "Hey," he said, slipping a hand underneath the hem of her shirt, softly caressing her belly, "you don't need to thank me for anything. You're the one doing all the work." She smiled with a slight nod, but he could tell by the way her gaze slowly disengaged and her body became more rigid, that she was beginning to get lost in thought, the worries and questions he had managed to keep at bay last night, creeping across her mind. He switched off the tv, knowing she'd need some prompting. He decided to start with a relatively easy question to ease them into an inevitably tough set of conversations. "When do you want to tell everybody?" he asked softly.  
>"Well, definitely not right away, Michael's not even a day old yet." He nodded in agreement. "I think we should also wait until the second trimester, considering there is a significantly higher chance of miscarriage of early birth defe-"<br>"Woah, hey, Bones, Stop. Our baby is going to be absolutely fine, okay?"  
>"Booth, you can't possibly kno-"<br>"No, I _do_ know Bones. This little guy has Agent Seeley Booth as his father and Dr Temperance Brennan as his mother. The world's already shaking in its boots."  
>She looked lost at the metaphor, but smiled a half-convinced smile nonetheless. She knew they would have different views on the pregnancy, parallel to the different views they had on practically everything else. She knew the science of pregnancy. She could name the stages. She could describe what the foetus' development would be expected to be as each week went by. She could name at least forty potential diseases and defect that could harm her child, ranging in likelihood depending on the country. But he wouldn't care about any of that. He wouldn't let any of the facts or statistics dim the overwhelming love and contentment held in his heart. He would never let her reason obstruct his way of knowing, just simply knowing without any undisputable evidence, that their baby would be fine. Better than fine actually, <em>perfect.<em>

"Alright, so maybe we can wait a little bit, just until things settle down. They're going to so happy for us!" that fixed beam was back across his face, barely able to stay away.  
>"Most of them don't even know we're officially together Booth," she sighed.<br>"They've practically been rooting for us since the day we've known them, most people we meet have thought we were togeth-," he cut off mid sentence, properly processing her words, "Woah, wait a sec. _Most _of them don't know? Who knows about us?" his tone wasn't angered, or even surprised, he was fairly sure last night's surprise had knocked his shocked-abilities right out of him.  
>"Oh..yes," Brennan mumbled, cautious about her slip-up. "I uh, I told Angela the night after we, after we-"<br>he let out a breathy laugh, earning an inquisitive look from Brennan, who had constantly been confused by his reactions over the last day more than ever. "So _that's _why she's been giving me those looks."

"Looks?"

"The past month she's been shooting me all these looks. Sometimes thankful ones, almost overflowing with happiness, and other times, ones that are too deadly for criminals. I just assumed because of the hormones-"  
>"Why, would she give you looks?" Brennan was perplexed.<br>"Well, I assume that although she's over-the-moon, she wouldn't hesitate to cripple me if I ever hurt you, no matter how great my sniper skills are," he chuckled, "not that she has anything to be concerned about."  
>"Mm, she was extremely overjoyed when I told her I got into bed with you, I think we better tell her about the pregnancy in a private place so she doesn't temporarily deafen any surroundings strangers." Booth let out another chuckle that vibrated through their intertwined embrace. "It could happen, the human voice can produce over 120 decibels, similar to the sound of an ambulance siren."<p>

"We will have to tell them soon though. You can't go out into the field anymore, and is the lab even safe with all the chemicals and uh, other things that you have there?"  
>"Booth, I am fully capable working. The lab has top-level protection against any potentially harming viruses, diseases and radiation and you're always there to protect me in the field. And many indigenous women worked in fields picking and gathering berries and roots for their tribe right up until full term. Today's pregnancies are glamorised."<br>"Mm, we'll see what you say once your feet start to swell and you can't stand five minutes without needing to pee." _Ooh, that earned him a glare. _

"I mean uh, okay. We can wait a while. But not too long okay? I want to shout this from the rooftops asap." The smile returned to her face and she snuggled closer, a loud grumbling vibrating under the hand that had continued to massage her delicate skin, earning a laugh from them both. Her stomach was going to have some unpredictable mood swings for a while.

They knew they hadn't even fully tackled one of the easiest questions that had arisen. And if this question was going to cause a disagreement, the others were definitely not going to be easy. He was not even going to touch on living arrangements until her stomach was content. She seemed certain their news could stay between them until the timing was right, but he had to stifle a snicker as a thought crept into his mind. 'Goodluck hiding this from Angela."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? x<strong>


End file.
